


Viewing Wives

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spirits, Useless Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Charles Croydon frowned as he remembered fire.





	Viewing Wives

I don't own GOTV characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned as he remembered fire. His vampire wife burning at the stake in Salem. Her struggling form. Her wide eyes. His wide eyes. His shoulders slumping.

After the memory, Charles continued to frown. *I am willing to suffer with your spirit, Sarah. With me* he thought.

Charles approached his chamber window at a snail's pace. *I will view my wife another time* he thought. He heard footsteps in the chamber. Arms wrapped around his waist. ''Sarah? My wife?''

Charles looked back before a rare smile appeared. He embraced the charred spirit and kissed her. Charles never released Sarah.

 

THE END


End file.
